Shaded Areas
by Pukkina
Summary: Sometimes things aren't always as they appear. The antagonistic duo is reunited once again with a new hand of cards to play. Not JxL.
1. Courtroom Blues

Authors Note-Yes, another fanfic by me! I really like the plot idea for this one though and I knew I'd forget it if I didn't get it down soon. I wanted to have it as a screenplay but sadly it fell through so now it's simply for my own enjoyment! I incorporated a few themes from my other fanfictions because I felt I needed to. Well, please review!

Disclaimer-I don't own any of the characters or the first Red Eye...just Christopher, Tanya, and any other characters my mind cares to create :)

Lisa Reisert sighed as she shut her compact mirror closed. She looked to the vanity mirror in front of her. Her hair was frazzled, and her face looked fraught and upset. Yet no tears spilled from her brown eyes as they so closely threatened to. She wouldn't let herself cry anymore. Crying was a luxury that would allow her to feel sorry for herself. She simply did not need that right now.

Lisa slowly walked out to her apartment's kitchen and pours herself a cup of coffee. She sips it, and then dumps it back in the sink, unsure of what to do. It was difficult enough having to recount the entire ordeal with Jack Rippner on the Red Eye flight to the police, but now...she had to do it in front of an entire courtroom...and Jackson.

She was distraught that the injuries she'd inflicted on him weren't more life-threatening. Then he would be dead and she could try to move on. But he wasn't. He was awaiting trial, probably now arriving in the courtroom, Lisa realized as she glanced at the kitchen clock. She sighed yet again, this exasperated feeling becoming quite commonplace to her now, grabbed her purse, and walked out the door.

Lisa quickly treaded out to her red Trailblazer and seated herself inside, making sure to roll down her window so she wouldn't bake in the claustrophobic heat of her car. As she drove down the road she stuck her head out the window, taking deep breaths of the cool air blowing in her face. She didn't care if it messed up her hair because it calmed her down.

She pulled up in front of the City of Miami Courthouse and parked the car. She sat in it for a moment, but then gathered herself and walked inside.

The marble steps leading up to the courthouse were swarming with press. Lisa tried to shield her face from the flashbulbs as she quickly walked to the doors.

"Ms. Reisert, would you care to comment on the Red Eye ordeal?"

"Lisa, is it true that you and Mr. Rippner had an affair culminating in a hot visit to the bathroom?" This one made Lisa see red but she ignored it.

"Lisa, were you in love with Mr. Ripper?" Finally she snapped.

"No," she spat. "And his name's Rippner, you dumbass."

As soon as she threw open the wide oak doors two people ran up to her. One was her father, who seemed to have a worried expression plastered to his face 24/7. The other was her attorney, Beth, a woman who Lisa had grown to trust, which was a tremendous feat as Lisa trusted very few in her life.

"Lisa!" her father asked worriedly. "Are you all right? You look upset."

"I'm fine, Dad," Lisa sighed in annoyance. Did everyone always have to point out that she looked like shit? She knew it well enough by now.

"Are you prepared?" Beth corrected, smoothing back her straight black hair with her hand. She snatched a briefcase up from the floor and began to lead Lisa and her father inside. "Don't worry, though. Terrorists don't go far in the eyes of the justice system."

"I-I know," Lisa muttered, trying to convince herself of this. Beth was right. She needed to stop being so paranoid.

As they entered the high-ceilinged room, her eyes instantly snapped to his. Blue and brown became one, his cold expression turning to a smirk as he saw her face. Jackson waggled his fingers in a fake-friendly greeting and mouthed, 'Hi, Leese.'

Lisa attempted to contain the shudder taking over her body, but it was to no avail. She knew he saw it. She looked away and sat down quickly between her father and Beth, willing time to pass quickly.

The testimonies were pure hell. She told her story quickly, stumbling through the facts and was horrified when Jackson took his turn.

"Ms. Reisert had several drinks that night, which I can attest to...I honestly have no idea why she is now accusing me of said crimes. I merely attacked her out of self-defense. I believe you have on file that she stabbed me in the neck, stabbed me with a heel, shot me several times...those crimes inflicted upon myself and also those on others; she stole a car..." And so on. Lisa tried not to look at him. She knew tears would come if she submitted to that action. So she didn't.

Finally it was over. After a short jury break the judge slammed his gavel to announce quiet and Lisa looked forward. She gripped her father's arm tightly and closed her eyes, as if she were a child on a rollercoaster. Her breathing was anxious and shallow.

"After hearing the testified both against the plaintiff and the defendant the jury finds Mr. Jackson Rippner..." Lisa drew in a shaky breath.

"Not guilty on terms of self-defense." She let it out, feeling as if a balloon had popped inside of her. Her father stood up and her hand slid down his arm, leaving long scratches. He didn't notice but began shouting.

"Not guilty? How the hell do you get to that conclu-" Lisa grabbed his shoulder before he could continue.

"Dad!" she whispered fiercely. "Come on. Just stop. It won't make a difference." He shot the judge another look of pure venom as people began filing out of the courthouse.

As Lisa tried to maneuver her way out with the crowd of people, she felt a hand slide something into hers. She looked wildly around for her mystery caller, but saw no one.

When she finally made her way out to her car, she looked at whatever had been in her hand. It was a piece of paper, torn out of a Chinese food menu. She saw the words scrawled hastily on it and screamed. Her father took her arm to steady her.

"What, Lisa?" he inquired anxiously. She couldn't speak, just held the paper out to him shakily.

_We'll talk again._

_-J_


	2. Business Meeting

The room is dark. Dark, the only strip of light coming from an area peeking out underneath the dark maroon curtains over the windows. The large room was inornate spare for a large metal desk with several neatly stacked files and papers, several file cabinets and shelves, and two men.

One was stocky and muscular, with graying brown hair in a business suit. The other one also wore a suit, but his was much less intimidating. His hair was also brown but instead of the wrinkles beginning to line the other man's face his face was smooth and also void of any stubble.

Jackson Rippner tilted back, relaxed, in his chair, hands behind his head. He was the vision of all things cocky, the only signal to his inner sadistic twist was his ice-cold, blue eyes.

"It took a lot of money to get you out of that jail shit," the other man said coldly. He leaned forward slightly to look at Jackson.

"Oh," Jackson responded nonchalantly, his lips releasing a tiny yawn. "Thanks for that, by the way."

"I still can't believe you let some girl half your size beat you almost dead, and now here you are acting like it's no big deal," the other man said in disgust.

Jackson's face fell as he let his chair tumble to the floor with a deafening thud. "I told you, she was better prepared than I thought."

"Well, you had better make sure that next time you don't let a pretty face get in the way of the job," he responded coolly. "You're lucky we didn't fire you."

Jackson sighed in exasperation. "She's not some 'pretty face'. She told me some sob story and I got a little, I'll admit, compassionate."

The man clicked his tongue and feigned sympathy. "Oh, Jack, did you fall in love with her?"

"No," Jackson replied angrily. "And I've asked you not to call me that, _Chris."_

Christopher leaned even farther forward, his face lined with tension. "Right now, though, you're really not in the position to be making the decisions,are you?"

Jackson shot him a look of pure venom but remained silent. A few moments later he spoke, though his voice level was slightly lower.

"Listen, are you going to tell me why I'm here or just make fun of me the whole time? Because if it's the latter then I'm leaving."

Christopher slid a thick manila folder over to Jackson. "We're redoing the Keefe job."

Jackson thumbed through the folder and looked up at his employer. "When? How?"

"They need it done by next week."

Jackson stared at him in disbelief. "That's not enough-"

"Time, I know. Which is why we need to use your little friend instead of target someone else."

"My little-"

"The Reisert girl."

Jackson paused, frowning. "Why does she have to be involved?"

"Because, Jack, you've already dealt with the stalking part. We don't have enough time for you to study someone new," he said this as if Jackson were a moron.

"I guess," Jackson said hesitantly.

"Plus, I mean...I'm sure you want revenge," Christopher said maliciously.

Jackson paused again. "I don't know that I want revenge."

"That's a new one," Christopher said, laughing harshly. "Last time I checked you were chasing her through her house with a knife."

Jackson stood up, his chair tumbling down behind him. "I was angry, okay? I let my temper get the best of me." Christopher eyed Jackson mockingly.

"I'd like to meet this girl who has Jack Rippner not wanting revenge. Bring her here to do the job. Plus, it'll make things easier if she's at headquarters. Less chance for her to get away and call the police."

Jackson sighed. "Fine. But back to the job. Are we using the Russian crew again, and the missile idea?"

"Yeah."

Jackson turned to leave but paused with his hand on the doorknob. He turned back around.

"Bye, Dad."


	3. Movie Date

The hot Miami sun was beating down on the Lux Atlantic resort with such an intensity it was a wonder that the construction workers on the upper levels didn't die of heat. It was surprising that they were there at all, but the necessity of the repairs were so dire they were being paid big money.

Inside, tinsel and other various decorations hung from nearly every place imaginable, in gesture resembling holiday cheer. The lobby was incredibly crowded and Lisa Reisert stood behind the desk going through papers. The phone suddenly rang, startling her. She snatched it up and pressed it to her ear.

"Lux Atlantic Resort, this is Lisa."

"Hey, Leese!" her cousin, Tanya's, cheerful voice cried. "It's Tanya!"

Lisa relaxed considerably. Tanya was one of her best friends in the world, one of the few people she could trust. "Hey, Tanya, what's up?"

"Come to the movies with me!" Lisa almost laughed at the bluntness of the demand.

"Tanya, I have work to do, and I don't get off until ten, it'll be way too late," Lisa argued, sighing.

"Oh, come on, please?" Tanya whined. "It's the last showing of the movie I want to see!"

Suddenly Cynthia ran up, her heels clacking anxiously on the tiled floor. She looked nervous and thrust a fax at Lisa. Lisa shot her a mildly annoyed glance and held up a finger, signaling her to wait, but Cynthia continued to pace back and forth.

"Tanya, no, I'll be too tired," Lisa said absently, trying to ignore Cynthia.

"What?" Cynthia asked, confused, obviously not noticing the phone in Lisa's hands.

"Cynthia, I'm on the phone."

"What did you say, Leese?" Tanya asked.

"Tanya, just hold on," Lisa answered forcefully.

Tanya sighed. "Fine, fine."

Lisa held her hand over the receiver and looked at Cynthia. "What, Cynthia?"

Cynthia looked taken aback but speaks. "The Keefes are coming again."

Lisa was shocked. "What? When?"

"Three days."

Lisa made a disgruntled noise and tried not to commit to the slouching in her shoulders. "This is not good. I'm going on vacation tomorrow, but...I'll just stay, I guess."

Cynthia shook her head, her brown eyes wide. "No, you're going to take a vacation. You work too hard. I can handle the Keefes."

Lisa looked unsure. "Cynth, are you sure? I know you're still upset about what happened last time, and you need a vacation, too."

Cynthia looked almost hurt. "Leese, I'll be okay. I handled it. I can do this. And I don't have anyone to spend the holidays with. Your dad wants you to spend some time with him. You've been so distant lately it makes me wonder if this whole ordeal affected you more than you think." She paused after her little speech.

"Cynthia, I told you, I've moved on. I got over it. I'm not scared," Lisa sighed indignantly.

"If you're sure, but...I'm still going to take the Keefe job," she said firmly.

"Are you sure?"

Cynthia smirked. "You know, you're acting like your dad."

Lisa smiled a defeated grin. "Okay, then. You win."

Lisa returned to her phone call as Cynthia scuttled away. "Tanya, you still there?"

"I'm still here, Leese. So what do you say?" Tanya pressed.

"I told you, no," Lisa said, really starting to get annoyed.

"Pleeeeease?" Tanya begged. "Do it for your favorite cousin?" There was silence as Lisa thought.

On Tanya's side of the phone, she was walking around the house in some comfy old sweatpants. She walked into the living room and stopped to look out the huge picture window. A silver BMW was parked outside on the street. She paused, but then shrugged and walked away.

"Tanya, why can't you just take Adam?" Lisa questioned.

Tanya began whining again. "Lisa, he's in California with his mom! I told you that!"

Lisa sighed, finally submitting to this battle. "Fine. Meet me at the hotel at ten."

The clock on the wall read half past ten. The lobby was nearly deserted now, only a few stragglers lying on the couches reading magazines. Lisa wandered around the room, picking up fallen decorations and putting them back up. Cynthia was typing something at the counter as Lisa spoke.

"Cynth, who's working the night shift?"

"Uh...Chuck, I think," Cynthia replied absently, not looking up from the computer screen.

"I left instructions for the next week in my office. You'll be in charge while I'm gone," Lisa informed her.

"Kay."

Lisa checked her watch once more and sighed. She was beginning to feel apprehensive about Tanya's whereabouts. She yelled a goodbye to Cynthia and began walking out to her car. The staff parking lot was nearly deserted except for a few cars. Lisa began feeling more and more anxious as she clutched her purse tightly. Her eyes darted around nervously and when she heard footsteps behind her she froze.

"Lisa."


	4. Sitting Next to Me My Horrors Are Alive

"Lisa?"

Lisa whirled around, only to be face to face with...Cynthia. She breathed a deep breath and shoved the pen back in her purse. Cynthia rushed up to her, looking worried.

"Leese, are you okay?" Cynthia asked worriedly, taking her friends arm. "Calm down, it's just me, you left your phone."

"Y-yeah, Cynth, thanks, I'm fine," Lisa sighed. "Just a bit jumpy, I guess. I'm kind of worried. Tanya was supposed to meet me."

"She probably just got held up or something," Cynthia shrugged. "I'm sure she's fine. You've got to stop being so paranoid."

Lisa shook her head absently. "I know, I know...bye, Cynth. See you in a week."

Lisa climbed into her car and began to drive. She soon arrived at the cinema and hopped out quickly. She practically ran into the large mall, feeling more and more apprehensive. When she burst through the large glass doors, the bubbly woman known as Tanya ran up to her. Lisa breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tanya! Where were you?" Lisa demanded. "You were supposed to meet me at the hotel!"

Tanya looked confused. "What? Oh, I thought you said here."

Lisa began to feel more and more exasperated. "No, Tanya, I didn't-let's go get our tickets shall we?" Lisa gave up and plastered a large smile on her face.

Tanya and Lisa sat in the darkened theater. It was about halfway through the movie, one Lisa found extremely dumb. A man sat next to Lisa, though she wasn't paying much attention to him. Tanya leaned over to whisper to Lisa and stood up.

"I'm going to get more popcorn," she muttered. "You want anything?"

Lisa shook her head. "No."

Tanya left the theater and Lisa settled further into her seat, feeling as if she might fall asleep.

Suddenly the man sitting next to her leaned over to speak to her, in a whisper.

"This remind you of anything?" he whispered, nodding at the screen.

Lisa jolted out of her reverie and whipped her head around to face him.

"N-no," she stuttered. "Should it?"

The man nodded. "His Ka-Bar doesn't ring a bell?"

Lisa bolted up in her seat, recognizing the voice, and rose quickly to leave but he grabbed her wrist and twisted her back to her seat. She tried to scream but he quickly clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Good to see you too, Leese," he said amiably. "Now, I'll take my hand off but if you scream or try to run away I'll make a little call to my guy right outside and soon you'll be arranging your cousin's funeral. Got it?" Lisa began to shake but nodded. He removed his hand and smiled pleasantly at her.

"Wh-what do you want?" Lisa moaned. "Why are you here?"

"Aw, now, would you believe that I just wanted to view some good ol' fashioned family entertainment?" he asked sweetly. Lisa shot him an icy, condescending glare but didn't speak.

"Hm. Didn't think so. Anyway, we've got another job and you, lucky contestant number four, have been selected to assist this time."

Lisa shook her head, finally finding her voice. "No, no, no...this can't be happening. You should be dead, why aren't you dead?"

Jackson then shook his own head. "The injuries you inflicted on me were hardly life-threatening, Leese."

"I still can't believe the court let you off," Lisa replied vehemously.

"It certainly pays to have friends in high paces, doesn't it?" he paused to let his words sink in. Lisa stared in horror at him. "But enough of this idle small talk. There'll be time for that later. Back to business."

"What do you want with me?" Lisa asked, her voice strangled but her eyes not yet crying. "To make another phone call?"

"Eventually, yes," Jackson answered. "But for now what you're going to do is sit back and relax until the end of the movie. After that we're going to go out to the lobby with Tanya and you'll get her to go home. You'll stay and we'll take it from there."

"I want to know why."

"Questions get you nowhere, Leese."

"That wasn't a question."

The two entered a glare-off for several moments until Jackson cleared his throat and spoke.

"I'll tell you once you've gotten rid of Tanya."

"I'm not following through with your little plan, Jack," Lisa replied angrily.

"Oh really?" Jackson challenged her. "You do realize that if you don't you and those close to you will suffer, do you not?"

Lisa felt shocked. "Touch my dad, you ba-"

"Goddamnit, Leese, why can't you get it through your skull that its not your dad this time, it's TANYA. TANYA is the one that goes if you don't do exactly what I say. TANYA will have a slit throat if you tell ANYONE what's going on. Do you understand?" Jackson interrupted her.

Lisa began to shake again but didn't answer him. Jackson grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

"I said, do we understand? Answer me," Jackson ordered.

"Why should I?" Lisa tried to sound calm. "You don't answer my questions."

Jackson looked angry but realized she had a point. He released her face with a jolt and she went reeling back against the armrest. She winced. "Yes, but I'm the one in charge," Jackson informed her. Lisa didn't answer again but remembered her purse and began to reach for it. Jackson grabbed it before she could and held it in his lap. "You won't be needing this. Now, for the last time before I get angry, DO WE UNDERSTAND?" he demanded. Lisa looked at him, realizing she was helpless.

"Yes," she replied meekly.

"Peachy."


	5. Going to Kill Me, Jack?

Lisa and Tanya left the theater, Lisa still feeling incredibly apprehensive and as if she were fated to a doom filled with unimaginable horrors. Tanya clung to Lisa's arm and babbled excitedly.

"And then that part where he goes, 'No, baby. It's you.' I was like, oh my god! I mean, could he be more romantic? I just like-"

"Uh, yeah, Tanya, it was great. Um, so, listen, I um, have to, meet someone," Lisa stuttered, cutting her off.

Tanya looked slightly crestfallen. "Who?"

Lisa paused, struck suddenly with an idea. "Uh-my dad."

"This late?" Tanya questioned suspiciously.

"Yeah, uh, well, you know how he is," Lisa chuckled nervously. She was desperate.

"Can I stay?" Tanya begged. "I haven't seen Uncle Joe in, like, forever."

Lisa breathed a sigh of relief. "Sure!"

They sat talking for over fifteen minutes until Lisa glanced over Tanya's shoulder from the bench they were sitting at and saw Jackson leaning on the wall, looking irritated. He drew back his jacket, knowing Lisa could see him, and pulled out a cell phone. He dialed a number and began speaking. Lisa could hear what he was saying.

"Yeah, Dan? I don't think she's going to. Yup. Go ahead."

Lisa jumped up and panicked, startling Tanya. "Uh, listen, Tanya, I don't think he's going to show, so-um-maybe you should go."

Tanya shot Lisa a confused look. "Okay? What about you?"

"I'm-going to wait a bit longer." Lisa looked back over Tanya's shoulder. He shot her a smirk but still held the phone.

Tanya cheerfully sat back down. "I'll stay with you, then."

Lisa desperately chewed her lip and felt like screaming, but she just replied forcefully, "No, Tanya. Go home."

Tanya looked startled and slightly hurt but she stood up and walked out the door.

"O-Okay. Bye, Lisa."

Lisa breathed a sigh of relief as Jackson clicked the phone shut and walked over.

"It's about time," he said in an annoyed tone. "Did you honestly think that work? Thought you were smarter than that, Leese."

Lisa angrily glared at him as her temper rose. "Yeah, well, I've forgotten what I'd learned in those stress management courses."

Jackson scoffed. "What ever happened to that shy, confused, crying Lisa?"

"That Lisa disappeared when the pen connected with your neck," Lisa replied indignantly.

Jackson angrily but subconsciously reached up and rubbed a scar on his neck. Then he grabbed Lisa's arm and created the illusion of a couple exiting the theatre for the benefit of the late movie-goers.

"Let go of me!" Lisa screamed, desperately trying to flail away from Jackson.

"Leese, dear, let's not make a scene? After all your cousin lives alone," Jackson said sweetly, but pointedly.

Lisa stared up at him, horrified, and then asked. "Where are we going?"

"To the car."

Lisa stopped dead in her tracks. Jackson grip tugged on her shirt, almost ripping it. "No way in hell am I going anywhere with you."

Jackson sneered at her. "Not like you ha ve a choice." He began to lead her out again.

"This is kidnapping!" Lisa began screaming. A few people glanced her way but otherwise paid no attention.

She continued to scream even when they were outside the building. Jackson grew irritated.

"Lisa! I mean it! You do one thing, one thing to piss me off and Tanya goes. I'm not going to be as lenient as last time!" He let his grip slide precariously close to her throat. Lisa made a slightly whimper-like noise and let him drag her out to a red Ford Escort.

Lisa tried to restraint her comment but couldn't hold in the dripping sarcasm. "Bit girly car, don't you think, Jack?"

Jackson shot her a simper and held open the passenger-side door for her. Realizing there was nothing else to do, she sat down and buckled up. The interior of the car was clean and bare except for a suitcase and briefcase tossed on the backseat. Jackson got in on the driver's side and began driving. He threw Lisa's purse in the trunk before he got in.

Lisa leaned her head back against her seat in defeat. "Look. I know why I'm here. It's pretty clear that you want revenge. So just hurry up and get it over with. Don't bother with threatening my family because I quit. I just quit."

Jackson sighed. "I don't want revenge," he paused. "Actually, I do. But that's not why you're here." Lisa clenched her jaw and looked up at him in surprise.

"What?"

Jackson shot her an annoyed glance. "Damn it, Lisa, do you ever listen?"

"Just call it female-driven logic," Lisa replied pompously.

"Or selective hearing," Jackson answered snidely. "I already told you, we're redoing the Keefe job and all you have to do is the same thing as last time. It's easy. Except this time we're doing it away from the public and its Tanya on the line, not your dad."

"Why does it have to be me?" Lisa asked, trying to conceal the whine in her voice.

"Because you're the only person with the pull we need," Jackson quoted.

"And after I finish, what? We go get lattes?" Lisa replied sarcastically.

"Sure," Jackson laughed. "If you want. I hear Starbucks has some good ones."

"Come on, you know that wouldn't happen. You'd just as soon kill me as let me go," Lisa snapped.

Jackson didn't reply as he swerved to miss hitting a small animal in the road, nearly running into the car in the other lane.

"Oh, so you'll kill people but you won't kill animals?" Lisa spat. "Is that some sort of hippie-dippie 'cleanse the world of human sin' thing?"

Jackson finally lost his temper and jerked the car to the edge of the road. He turned to face Lisa. "Listen, Leese, this is getting old really fast, this high-and-mighty-I'm-so-special thing. Now I don't kill people. I manage their deaths. Think of me as...as vigilante."

Lisa made a noise of disbelief. "Vigilante. That's a new one. And if that's so, Jack. Then why were you chasing me through my house with a knife? Going to give me a nice chic haircut for my troubles?"

"No," Jackson responded angrily. "I'll admit, I let my temper get the best of me. But I'm going to warn you, it's getting pretty high right now and I'm sick of explaining shit about the Red Eye day."

"Just keep driving, Jack," Lisa replied in disgust. "The sooner we get to wherever the hell we're going, the better."


	6. Well, I Tried

The sky slowly began to lighten as the car zoomed past a sign reading Orange Grove, Florida. Lisa marveled at the originality of the name and leaned against the door, her expression blank. Jackson fiddled with the radio and finally landed on a station playing rap. Lisa sighed loudly and clicked it off. Jackson shot her an amused grin and snapped him back on. Lisa shot him a glare.

"You know, it's bad enough I'm stuck here with you, but do we have to listen to this garbage, too?" Lisa snapped. Jackson clicked it off, smiling broadly.

"Aw, you don't like-" he clicked his tongue playfully as the DJ announced the name of the artist. "Kanye West?"

"Hardly."

Jackson glanced back at her. "So, shall we talk, then? I did promise you that idle small talk, didn't I?"

Lisa shifted in her seat to face him and put on a cold mask. "Yeah. So tell me, Jack, how'd you get into the killing business?"

Jackson rolled his eyes. "I honestly don't think it's any of your business."

"And every detail of my life is yours?" Lisa responded quietly and bitterly.

"I believe it is," Jackson replied, once again amused. "And you make it sound like I'm I-love-my-job-employee-of-the-month."

Lisa snorted in disbelief. "Oh, so you're in it for the medical coverage?"

Jackson sighed. "You don't quit the family business, Leese."

Lisa felt completely shocked, as if a huge weight had hit her.

"Yes, Lisa. I work for my father. Always have."

"You-I-thought you-killed your parents," Lisa stuttered, still shell-shocked.

Jackson frowned in confusion. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you said so," Lisa frowned. "At the Tex Mex?"

Jackson thought for a moment and then his face lightened as he remembered. "Oh yeah. Jeez, Leese, ever heard of a hyperbole?"

"Yeah, I have," Lisa said, irritated. "But seeing how you're a fucking ASSASIN that theory seemed highly likely."

"You take life way too seriously, Leese," Jackson sighed.

Lisa felt herself go crazy in a split second and shoved Jackson hard in the chest. The car almost swerved off the road but Jackson regained control as Lisa yelled, "What is this, a game to you? Make up your mind! Do you want to be an asshole or do you want to be nice? Cause I'm getting really confused!"

Jackson pulled the car to the side of the road and within a moment he was at Lisa's throat. She sputtered several times and tried to pull his hands off but it was to no avail.

"Well, Leese, you don't like Jackson, maybe I can resurrect Jack," Jackson snarled. "It's up to you. And while I must say these charming witty insults you keep throwing my way annoy the hell out me I've learned to tolerate them. But I swear to God if you ever, EVER make a move on either of our lives again your cousin dies. DIES. Do you understand that, Lisa? Does that make sense? I hope so, because I"m not going to explain it again."

Lisa still gasped for air and clawed at his grip. She felt weaker though and stopped trying to kick him. Finally he releases her and he straightened his jacket, pulling back onto the road. He didn't say a word as Lisa pressed herself as close to the car door as she could . It was as if an invisible dam in her had broken as she erupts in quiet sobs. Jackson glanced once at her, sighed, and focused back on the road.

The car clock switched from 12:11 PM to 12:12 as Lisa sat apathetically in her seat. Jackson pulled the car off an exit and up to a gas station. Lisa looked at him.

"We need gas, Leese. Thought you'd have that one figured out by now."

"Well, excuse me for thinking that your super-villain car didn't need fuel," Lisa spat bitterly.

Jackson sighed. "You know, you always have to have things either black or white. Good or bad. Hero or villain. It's not always that distinct, Leese. Sometimes things...are in the shaded area."

"Maybe, but sure as hell not in this case," Lisa snapped in annoyance.

"Lisa-"

"Shut up and just get your damn gas."

Jackson climbed out of the car and pumped the gas, then turned back to Lisa.

"Want some food or something?"

Lisa turned sweetly to face him. "Why, Jack, it's so chivalrious of you to ask but coincidentally I'm not hungry." She rolled her eyes.

"No problem," Jackson said nonchalantly. "Come on."

"I told you, I'm not hungry," Lisa said loudly.

"Do you honestly think that I'm going to leave you in here by yourself?" Jackson sneered. Lisa glared at him and made a big show of stomping out of the car. Jackson smirked at her, amused, and held out his arm but she looked at it in disgust and rolled her eyes. Jackson shrugged and they went inside.

"Nothing-" Jackson began to mutter.

"Cute, yeah, I know. God, Jack. You need a new routine," Lisa snapped.

Jackson turned to the counter to pay for the gas and they began talking. Lisa glanced behind her and realized something. She found her only chance and snatched a pen and crossword puzzle book from the man's shopping basket. He began to say something in protestation as Lisa scribbled words in it quickly. Jackson glanced back at her as the counterman continued talking.

"-and so I said to my wife, that's not really fair, ya know?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah," Jackson glanced back at Lisa. "Anyway, it's been lovely talking to you sir, but me and my WIFE need to be GOING now, don't we LISA?"

Lisa finished writing and shoved the book into the man's hands. Jackson sighed and took it back. He snapped it shut and gave some money to the clerk. He grabbed another book from the shelf for the man and took Lisa's arm.

"Sorry about that, sir. She can be kind of territorial at times," Jackson said coolly. Lisa quickly glanced up at him, panicked.

"No, I-"

She was cut off as Jackson steered her back outside to the car. The people in the store shot confused glances after them as Jackson angrily pulled open her door and quite forcefully guided her in. She looked quite frazzled but it was as if she was desperately trying to stay calm. Jackson began driving and stopped a bit down the road.

"Are you really trying to see just how far you can push me?" Jackson questioned ferociously.

"I've-no idea what you're talking about," Lisa replied stiffly, not looking into his eyes.

"Bull." Jackson grabbed the book from where he'd thrown it on the floor and opened to the page where the worlds HELP ME were scrawled on the page in big green letters."So you're telling me that these were here before?"

Lisa still didn't look at him but hesitated and said quietly, "I don't pretend to know what goes on inside a convenience store, Jack."

Jackson threw the book behind him. It hit the back windshield and made a loud noise. Lisa closed her eyes and winced as Jackson turns to her. She opened her eyes again.

"You couldn't have come up with anything more original than that?" he snapped.

"Well, you know they say old habits die hard," Lisa said angrily, finally turning to look at him.

Jackson pretended to think. "Yeah. They do."

Lisa frowned in confusion. "Wha-"

She was cut off as Jackson brought his head to collide with hers. It struck her head against the window behind her as she fell unconscious. Jackson winced and rubbed his forehead, then kept driving.


	7. Jackie Makes A Move

The car continued further down the road as the clock read 3:00 pm. Lisa was still passed out and Jackson began to grow worried as her head continually knocked against the window. He sighed, pulled the car to a stop, and pulled her seat back with a lever on the side.

A few hours later she awoke with a jolt. She looked around, disoriented and rubbed her head, groaning.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Jackson greeted her cheerfully.

"You put my seat back?" Lisa asked irritably.

"Yeah. Your head kept hitting the window. Didn't want you to suffer brain damage or something," Jackson nodded amiably.

"Then stop headbutting me, genius," Lisa moaned.

"I'd be a little more grateful that I didn't make the call to eliminate your cousin," Jackson snapped.

Lisa tried to puff out her chest bravely. "Well, I'm not, because I know by now that you're not going to do anything," she replied pompously.

Jackson frowned and eased the car to the side of the road. "What makes you say that?" he asked, quietly but angrily.

Lisa grinned. "Because if you had you'd have done it already. And you can't because if you do there's nothing left to make me make the call," she said, her tone cocky.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Leese," he smirked. "I know you're not that popular of a person but I still have many other people I could target if Tanya dies."

Lisa was mortified as he called her bluff. "Wha-what?"

Jackson ticked off names on his fingers. "Let me see, there's your dad, and your mom, maybe Cynthia..." he trailed off as Lisa stared at him, her eyes wide with fear. "But if you really want to see if I'm bluffing, Leese, I can always prove my point." He pulled out his cell phone and began dialing.

"No!" she shrieked, sitting up and causing her seatbelt to tug on her throat.

"I didn't think so," he said smugly and began driving again.

The clock slid to seven pm as Lisa sat running a hand absently through her hair. Jackson suddenly pulled the car off the road up to a shabby-looking motel called the Macintosh Inn. A vacancy sign blinked overhead as Jackson turned to Lisa and cut the engine. Lisa shot him a confused glare.

"What? I've been driving all day. I need some sleep," Lisa rolled her eyes. "Now, wait here while I go check in. I don't want to take another chance with you. I'll be able to see you from in there and even if you do manage to escape my eyes there's absolutely no where you can go, as you can see. And I have the phone, and the keys. I'll be back in a moment." Then his voice became sweet. "Are we gonna behave, Leese?"

Lisa didn't say anything, but slowly, bitterly, brought her eyes to meet his. She tried to stare him down but ended up nodding ever so slightly.

"Good."

Lisa watched as Jackson went inside and spoke to the desk clerk. He chatted animatedly and Lisa rolled her eyes.

"The amiable killer," she said to herself, shaking her head.

Jackson came back out and opened her door for her. She shot him a look of pure loathing. The desk clerk stood outside with a bag of garbage and Jackson looked at him and laughed.

"Women."

"Yes, we're wonderful," Lisa snapped angrily and stood a distance away as he locked the car. She stood impatiently with her arms crossed over her chest and tapping her foot on the pavement. Jackson led her to a room with the numbers 51 peeling off the shabby sea-green colored door. Lisa rolled her eyes.

"For an assassin you'd think he'd be able to afford something decent."

Jackson smiled at her and opened the door. "Yeah, well, its expensive having someone guard your cousin's house 24/7."

Lisa rolled her eyes and pushed past him into the room. Once the lights were turned on and she surveyed the room she angrily turned to Jackson, her face livid.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You know what. There's one bed, you asshole!"

Jackson laughed. "Calm down, Leese. It was the only vacant room. What, you seriously think I'm making a move on you?"

Lisa was still mad but her cheeks turned bright red. Jackson threw his briefcase down on the table and took off his jacket, still laughing.

"Well, I'm still not sleeping in the same bed as you," Lisa informed him indignantly.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor," Jackson replied obstinately.

"Why not?" Lisa demanded.

Jackson grinned at her and cracked his back. "Back problems."

Lisa glared at him. "By all means, though, Leese," he gestured at the dingy carpet. "Feel free to sleep on the floor. But I'm going to take a bet and say there's cockroaches."

Lisa looked at him, and then the carpet, then finally back at him. She pulled a pillow from the bed and flung it to the floor. "I'd rather sleep with the bugs, thanks."

Jackson smirked at her. "Be my guest. But if you get lonely-"

His comments bit her. "Shut up."

"Oh, sorry, Leese, that bring back memories of-what was it, a parking lot?" he said mockingly.

"Shut up," Lisa fought back tears. She moved to go into the bathroom but he grabbed her arm. She looked angrily up at him.

"You know what I think?" he asked quietly.

"Surprisingly, I don't," Lisa replied coldly, her voice shaking.

"I think you need to move on," Lisa tore away from him and slammed into the bathroom. As soon as the door was locked, she leaned against it, sobbing, and wished for the hellish nightmare to be over.


	8. Painful Confrontation

Lisa awoke, aching, on the floor. A ratty blanket had been tossed over her shoulders and she vaguely wondered if Jackson had placed it there. She groaned and rolled over, still in the clothes from the night before. Jackson, the man who thought of everything, hadn't even planned ahead and grabbed some of her clothes from her house.

"Leese. Get up," Jackson continued to shake her shoulder. She moaned again.

She unwillingly opened her eyes and sat up. Jackson's suit was rumpled from sleeping in it and his hair was sticking up. Lisa pushed past him and stood waiting at the other end of the room, tapping her foot impatiently. Jackson shot her an amused look.

"My, don't we look lovely this morning," Jackson laughed.

"You don't look so hot yourself," Lisa snapped, and then felt a blush creeping over her cheeks. Great, she'd just implied that he usually looked hot.

Jackson playfully grabbed her arm. "Aw, Leese, do you think I'm cute?" he teased.

"Though this may be a huge blow to your ego, Jack, I don't," Lisa snapped, pulling her arm away.

Jackson pretended to pout. "Hmph. Fine. That's a first."

"Yeah, well, there's a first time for everything," Lisa shrugged, rolling her eyes.

She continued to pace anxiously around the room, glancing at the complimentary pamphlets on the desk. They all were headed the same way, MACINTOSH INN, JACKSONVILLE, FLA.

"Pretty arrogant to stop in a town with your name, Jack," Lisa sneered.

"Aw, come on, now," Jackson laughed. He stopped short when he caught the glare Lisa was radiating. "Jesus, Leese, what's your problem?"

"You!" Lisa shouted angrily.

Jackson threw his hands up in the air. "What did I do now?"

"Hm, let's see," Lisa tapped her chin, pretending to think. "You kidnap me and force me to be here and then-" she cut off, not wishing to reiterate the events of the night before.

"Are you seriously still upset about what I said last night?"

Lisa paused. "What do you think?" she asked quietly.

"Jesus, Lisa, you need to get over this!" Jackson yelled. "Boo fucking hoo, you were raped. Many people have had worse happen to them and they recover!"

Lisa began to yell also. "Yeah? Have they been held hostage on airplanes, too?"

"Get over it Lisa!" Jackson cried. "Why does everything have to be so dramatic for you?"

"You have no right to even pretend you know me! You stalked me for two months, yet you know nothing! Nothing!" Lisa began to cry, even though she tried hard to fight the tears back.

"What don't I know, Leese?" Jackson yelled. "Hm? You want to enlighten me on that one, since you're so sure?"

"You don't know how angry I've been the last three years!" she replied. "You don't know how alone I've felt, how much of an outcast I've been! Dammit, Jack, just-you think you're this great man with a bad-boy complex that everybody likes and every girl is in love with but the truth is that everyone HATES you. And you're going to get caught. As soon as my dad realizes I'm missing, which I'm sure he already has, the cops are going to be looking for you. You won't be able to worm your way out of this one, believe me!"

"Lisa, my god, you're so freaking naive!" Jackson began tugging on his hair in frustration. "Reality check! They can't bring this company down!"

"Yeah, but they can bring you down and I hope to hell they give you the death penalty because God knows you deserve it," Lisa snarled. "And if they don't I'm tempted to kill you myself. I'm still kicking myself for not doing it a year ago."

Jackson began to calm down a bit and replied quietly, "You wouldn't have. You wouldn't kill me."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Lisa contradicted. "And the thing is, I wouldn't feel any remorse after all those you've killed."

"Lisa, I wouldn't act that snidely if I were you," Jackson smirked. "You're more of a killer than me?"

Lisa placed her hands on her hips indignantly. "Oh really? Tell me, Jack, how the hell do you get that notion?"

"I never killed anyone that day. Roughed them up a bit, maybe. You killed my guy."

Lisa's eyes widened slightly as his words sank in. "No, but it-"

"For all you now, I've never killed anyone," he sneered.

"There's a new one," Lisa snorted in disbelief. "An assassin who's never killed anyone."

Jackson's temper began to rise again. "God, Lisa, why-"

A sudden knocking at the door cut him off. He stalked over and threw the door open, revealing a shocked looking maid with her cart.

"I-um-housekeeping?" she cringed meekly. "Is this a bad time?"

"No," Jackson said, grabbing his briefcase and Lisa's arm. She glared at him. "We were just leaving."

They silently stormed out to the car. Jackson threw open Lisa's door and smiled coldly, gesturing for her to get in. She pretended to stumble and landed her foot on his. He grunted in pain and glared at her as she shut her door.

"Sorry, Jack," she replied sweetly.

Jackson stomped to the other side and sat down, slamming the door behind him. He turned to Lisa.

"Now, Lisa, I need to make sure you don't see the whereabouts of our headquarters since we'll be there soon. You have one of two choices. I can either knock you out again or blindfold you and while I'm extremely tempted by the first I know it'd just give you another reason to be pissed at me and frankly my feet hurt way too much as it is."

"I'll take the blindfold, thanks," Lisa replied coolly.

Jackson reached in the back for a length of cloth and wrapped it tightly over her eyes.

"God, Jack, you trying to make sure I don't see your little clubhouse or trying to blind me permanently?" Lisa snapped.

"Whatever it takes," he replied sweetly and began to drive.


	9. Just Friends?

Lisa was trying to gather her senses. More than anything, she wished to strike out at Jackson and hurt him in some way, even if it just meant pulling out a chunk of the hair he loved so much. But she told herself to focus, focus on the every bump and curve of the road. They'd long since pulled off the highway, they now were on what Lisa took to be a dirt or gravel road.

Lisa sighed. This was boring, and it wasn't getting her anywhere. She suddenly had inspiration. "Jesus, Jack, can't we at least listen to the radio?" she tried to conceal the hint of desperateness in her voice.

"Nope. Radio gives out a location. Sorry." Damn.

Lisa began grumbling. "My, don't we think of everything. Don't you think people are going to freak out if they see a blindfolded woman in a car with a man who's face was recently plastered all over the media?"

"FYI, Leese, they don't care," Jackson smirked at her. "People are far too absorbed in their own little lives to care about some poor whiny kidnapped woman. And face it: The cops first priority with kidnappings is missing children. After a certain period of time I wouldn't be surprised if they gave you up for dead."

"FYI, Jack, some people have souls," Lisa spat.

"Maybe, but if that's so, then how come even though your missing person's ad was right behind on the bulletin board of the gas sation no one said anything?"

His words hit her like a rock. "I-they probably-"

"I'll tell you why," Jackson cut her off. "They know I'm part of a major terrorist organization, or whatever you call it. They know, however vague in their minds, that they love their families, and that we eliminate any obstacles who come forth in our plans. Any obstacles, any accomplices, anyone who convicts us. They care more about their own skins than they do of some stranger's."

Lisa froze. "El-eliminates anyone who convicts them?" Um, yeah, that'd be her.

Jackson glanced at her, and jumped slightly as he picked up on her vibe. "Oh, yeah, but don't worry. I swear, Leese, if you behave, I promise I won't let them kill you. It was hard enough after the Red Eye screwup, took a lot of persuading, but I could probably do it again."

"Why would you do that?" Lisa asked, confused.

Jackson paused. Lisa could practically feel the tension hanging in the air. "I...I don't want you to get hurt."

There was a long silence before she spoke again. "Why not?"

"Because, Leese, I...I care about you, okay? And no, not in that way."

Lisa felt slightly annoyed, although she didn't know why. "Why?"

"Why what?" Jackson grumbled irritably.

"Why do you care about me?" she snapped. "I almost killed you and if I had the choice now I wouldn't hesitate to." Ouch. She regretted saying the words as soon as they were out of her mouth.

Apparently Jackson felt the same way. Another long silence, then, "That was harsh, Leese."

"It's the truth," Lisa said. She was glad she couldn't see his face, but she could feel hers, and she knew by instinct she had a crimson blush creeping up on her. Damn her redheadedness! "I do believe it was _you_ who said that they don't lie, was it not? I'm just following your Samaritan example. And obviously...I mean, Jack, you tried to _kill_ me."

"I wouldn't have."

"You say that now."

"Lisa, come on," Jackson sighed. "Why does it have to be this way? Why can't we be friends?"

"God, Jackson, you're so stupid," Lisa snapped. "You aren't friends with a man who's holding you hostage. It's like a Jewish person being friends with Hitler. Just stupid and unheard of."

"Yeah, not _usually_," Jackson contradicted. "But we're not generic. I don't know if you've noticed, Leese, but both of us are pretty damn far from normal."

"You and I?" Lisa replied stiffly. "We have nothing in common. Nothing."

Jackson shrugged. "If you say so. But back to the subject. All I want is to be able to have a decent conversation with you."

"It's kind of hard to discuss the weather with an assassin," Lisa snapped.

"First of all, Leese, I've seen weirder shit happen," Jackson sighed. "And second, you keep talking about my job as if it were this horrible thing."

Lisa pretended relief. "Oh, so you mean there's something truly beautiful and moving behind blowing people up?"

Jackson sighed and shook his head. "You know what? I won't judge you and you won't judge me."

Lisa thought. "Fair enough."


	10. A Shocking Revelation

The car continued down the road for several more minutes until it came to a jerking stop. Lisa's knee connected sharply with the glove compartment and if she could see she'd have glared at Jackson.

It was like he read her thoughts as he pulled the blindfold away. She blinked several times, the light stinging her eyes. They were in the middle of nowhere, or so it seemed, parked in front of a tall, wooden building that looked like a house but with only one window. Jackson climbed out of the car and helped her out.

"Now, Lisa, I mean it this time," he said sternly. "No funny stuff, all right? There are a lot more people in there who'll be much more inclined to shoot you."

Lisa glanced nervously at him and nodded as he knocked on the door. A woman in a business suit answered it. She looked, waiting, at Jackson, until he said loudly, "Red apples taste better than green."

Lisa snorted back a laugh and raised an eyebrow at Jackson. He shrugged, embarrassed. "Code."

"Couldn't have come up with something more than...I don't know...second grade?" she chuckled. He glared at her, and she shut up.

They walked inside, into a large white room, where the only furniture was a large oak table in the center. Several men were crowded around it, and all of them looked up as Lisa and Jackson entered.

"Sorry to disturb the meeting, gentlemen," Jackson nodded politely. "I'm just passing through." He moved to enter a door in front of them. A large man rose and looked at Lisa. She cringed.

"Hostage?"

Jackson nodded. "Yeah."

The man roughly took Lisa's arm. "I'll take her up to 441, then."

Jackson pulled her back and Lisa fought the urge to shrink back against him. "First of all, Christopher wants to meet with her and second, Pete, I'm the only one who touches her." He looked coolly around the room. "That goes for all of you."

The man stepped forward angrily. "Listen, Jack-"

He backed off when he caught the icy blue gaze Jackson was radiating. Jackson pushed through the door and angrily led Lisa down a long, narrow hallway.

Lisa cautiously spoke as they approached a doorway. "Um...thanks...for...that."

Jackson laughed, a hint of irony in his voice. "Why would you care, anyway?"

"Better the enemy you know than the one you don't."

Jackson shrugged and knocked on the door. A second later there were footsteps and a man's booming voice from behind the door.

"Who is it?"

"Santa Clause," Jackson's jaw tensed in annoyance. "Who the fuck do you think it is?" Lisa would have pressed for further information, but by the color Jackson's face was turning she decided not to push it.

The door opened and they were greeted by an amused face. One could easily confuse the grin to be polite and welcoming, but Lisa knew better. She detected the slight glint of sadism that Jackson's smile held also.

"Come in."

The three retreated into the office and they stood awkwardly in the center of the room.

"Why, this must be Ms. Reisert. I've heard a lot about you," the man said mockingly. Lisa felt like hitting him with his desk chair. He held out a hand for her to shake. She didn't return the gesture.

"I'm sure not all that good," she replied quietly but coldly.

The man looked amused. "Surely not. After all, you nearly killed my son." Lisa jolted at the words. Son? So this was...Jackson's father? She looked at the copper nameplate for reassurance. Christopher Rippner. Yup. Definitely Daddy.

"Oh, I'm so glad I finally have a face to attach to the thought of the man who never should have procreated," Lisa snapped sarcastically.

Christopher and Jackson both looked shocked but as Lisa said it Christopher laughed. Jackson chuckled a bit also and this just made her temper rise higher.

"She doesn't exactly hold the most desirable feelings for me, as you can see," Jackson grinned.

"Not that she should," Christopher raised an eyebrow to add to his amused smirk. "Though I'm surprised. I'd think she'd be at least a little frightened."

Lisa snorted in disbelief. "Are you kidding? He doesn't scare me." Lisa felt that if this were a cartoon, her chest would be fit to explosion.

Christopher clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Well, that certainly is a first. I can see why he's so smitten with you?"

Lisa raised her eyes, annoyed, to meet Jackson's. "Smitten?"

"I'm not smitten, Dad," Jackson glared angrily at Christopher. "I just don't want to kill her."

Christopher regarded his son carefully. "But for you, Jack, that is the very essence of smitten, is it not?" Lisa noticed Jackson's fists clenching and unclenching.

Suddenly a device on Christopher's desk beeped. He pressed a button and spoke into it.

"Yeah. Yeah. Bring 'em up."

Then he turned to Lisa. "Now, Ms. Reisert, let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Sooner the better."

"You're going to go upstairs and make the call," Christopher said officially. "Sometime tomorrow Keefe will be dead."

Lisa gulped subconsciously as an image of Keefe's corpse flew into her head. "And if I don't?"

"I think you already know the answer to that one, Leese," Jackson replied quietly.

Lisa sighed. "What after that?"

"I don't think you want to know." Christopher's answer shocked Lisa tremendously and she hopped back a bit in surprise.

"Actually I think I do," she replied.

Christopher said nothing, just slid a finger across his throat to mimic a knife blade. Lisa's stomach dropped and she flew at Jackson, pounding him with her fists, desperate to hurt him in any way possible.

"You liar! You said I wasn't going to die!" she screamed. Jackson made a weak effort to push her off as two men entered the room. One of them pulled Lisa off and began dragging her upstairs. Lisa's tears couldn't be restrained any longer as she was forcefully shoved into a room on the second floor.

_Meanwhile, back in the office..._

"Christopher! You asshole! How can you do this?" Jackson yelled, his face turning an angry red.

"What do you care if she dies, Jack?" Christopher responded coolly, unfazed by the furiously writhing Jackson.

"I...care about her!" Jackson cringed. "I don't want her to die."

"Once again, Jackie, you've let your emotions get the better of you," Christopher scoffed.

Jackson ignored him. "I'm not letting you. You'll have to get through me first."

Christopher tsked. "My how...chivalrious. It disgusts me. And getting through you won't be a problem."

Jackson grew numb. "What? I'm your son, you bastard."

"Despite the genetic bond, Jack, I feel no attachment to you whatsoever. You're just another employee."

Jackson knew he shouldn't let himself feel so hurt and surprised. It was the most notorious killer in the Western Hemisphere, after all.

"How do you live with yourself?" Jackson shook his head. "How do you live with yourself after doing this?"

"Again, my boy, they're just emotions," Christopher sneered. "Mere feelings set aside for those too weak to fight them. Now although I'd love to chat more I have business to attend to. Jeremy, bring him upstairs."

The thug nodded and dragged Jackson upstairs. Jackson knew it would be futile to fight him but cursed profoundly as the man tossed him in the same room as Lisa.

She was sitting in the corner, her head apathetically pressed against the wall. Her back was to the door, and Jackson walked over, touching her shoulder. She flinched and moved away.

"Lisa, I swear, I had no idea-"

"Sure, Jack, whatever," Lisa said flatly. "Whatever happened to your honesty is the policy bit?"

"I'm not lying."

Something in his words made Lisa look up into his eyes.

"Really?"

Jackson nodded and sat down on the floor next to her.

"So what's going on, then?" Lisa pressed.

"Trust me, if I knew the whole deal, I'd tell you," Jackson sighed. "But the basic gist is that they're going to kill us. Both of us."

Lisa began shaking and Jackson reassuringly put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Leese, I'll do what I can."

"I know, I know...God!" Lisa shook her head. "I thought you were heartless but your dad...I mean, you're his son! How can he do that?"

Jackson sighed again. "Apparently he has no emotions or special treatment for family. IN this case its al about money. The accomplice, in this case, you, has to be eliminated, and since I'm kind of standing in the way I get that nasty little privilege as well."

"Aren't you lucky."

Jackson stood up. "Well, we can't just sit here. We need to do something." Lisa looked up at him and for a moment saw a slightly angelic glow. She leaped up.

"Yeah!" Then she deflated a bit. "Um...what do you suggest?"


	11. Attempts

Jackson tapped his hand on his waist, frustrated.

"Jesus, they plan ahead..." he muttered. He was right. For the past half an hour, the two had been ravaging their minds and the room for anything that could be used as a weapon. So far, they were having no luck whatsoever. The room was bare except for a couch and a lamp. Maybe...

"Jackson, dammit, this is possibly the worst time for you not to have your knife," Lisa snapped.

The door was suddenly flung open and three men entered, one of them Jackson's father. Lisa jumped as they flung her a phone.

"Make the call," Christopher grumbled. Lisa fumbled with the buttons, struck with a sudden hope.

"Lux Atlantic Resort, this is Cynthia."

"Cynth, it's Lisa," Lisa's eyes plastered themselves to the floor.

"Lisa!" she cried. "Where have you been! Your dad's been calling here, worried sick..."

"I...went away...for a while...with...with a friend..." she chewed her lip. "But I need to ask you a favor."

"Anything."

"I need you to switch Keefe's room." Please, Cynthia...please don't be a ditz.

"Why?" Cynthia asked suspiciously.

"Because...because I scheduled him...in one of the rooms that had been..._blown up_," she placed a strong emphasis on those words and prayed Cynthia would get the picture.

"Wait. Did...did your _friend_ ask you to do this?" Thank god...

"Um...yeah," Lisa glanced quickly at Christopher who stared fiercely at her.

"Oh my god, Leese, what-"

"Switch it to-" Christopher was striding over.

"Oh shit, I'll call the cops, Leese!"

"Okay, but-"

"Where are-"

Too late. The phone was clicked off and flung across the room. Christopher angrily began shaking Lisa by the shoulders.

"Are you happy now, you little bitch?" he yelled. "You've completely fucked up the job!"

Jackson lept forward and punched his father in the face. Lisa staggered away, her eyes wide with shock.

Christopher disgustedly wiped the blood from his nose. "Kill them. Kill both of them."

"No!" Lisa screamed.

The men raised their guns as Lisa grabbed the lamp behind her. She chucked it at one, and he fell. She grabbed his gun and aimed it at the other two men. Christopher pulled his own out.

"Put them down. Now," her voice quivered as she cocked the gun.

Jackson snuck behind his father and before he saw him headbutted him. He grabbed his gun and shot the man just as he shot his own bullet in Lisa's direction. She shrieked as the bullet was thrown off path and the man fell down dead. Lisa ran to Christopher's temporarily unconscious body and grabbed his keys.

"Lisa!" Jackson called, but she didn't hear him.

She got out to the car and began driving. She soon discovered that she was, as she had suspected, back in Miami. Finally she pulled up in front of Tanya's house.

The door was unlocked as she ran in and something fell in her stomach.

"Tanya!" she screamed, running in and holding her gun tightly.

No answer.

"Oh god...Tanya!"

Tanya came rushing in from the kitchen, her face flushed. "Leese, what the hell is going on?"

Lisa fell into her cousin's arm, relieved to be in the presence of family. "Oh thank god, you're okay, you're not dead..."

"Uh, yeah, I know," Tanya was confused as Lisa pressed herself up against her.

Lisa finally began to calm down and pulled herself away. "I need to use your phone."

Tanya nodded and they began to walk to her kitchen but a voice in the doorway stopped her.

"Lisa."


	12. Finale

"Lisa."

Lisa whirled around and aimed her gun at Jackson, grabbing Tanya's arm and forcing her behind her.

"I'm calling the police. Get out, or I'll shoot you," Lisa gasped.

"What's going on?" Tanya whispered.

"Lisa, I'm-" Jackson began.

"Don't touch her," Lisa began backing away. Her trust in Jackson still wasn't that high. "I still don't trust you."

"Neither do I."

Lisa whirled around again to see Christopher standing in the kitchen, his gun also out and a long cut on the side of his neck.

"Get the hell out of here, Christopher," Jackson said loudly. Tanya whimpered and moved closer to Lisa. Now they were trapped.

"Um, no?" Christopher raised an eyebrow. "You two have completely screwed up the job. What was it I was discussing with you earlier, Jackie? Revenge, I do believe? Well, get ready."

He cocked his gun and Tanya shrieked as it fired. Lisa didn't stick around to see if it made contact with Jackson or not before she began dragging Tanya up the stairs.

"Lisa, what's going on?"

"Tanya, just do me a favor and, just for once, shut up!" Lisa snapped as they entered Tanya's bedroom. She looked around frantically as she heard Christopher's thunderous steps upstairs.

"Shit, shit, shit..." Finally her eyes locked onto the closet and she flung open the door, pushing Tanya in. Then she ran to the stairway and tossed Tanya's desk chair down. One of the wheels connected with Christopher's head and he stumbled. Lisa ran back to Tanya.

"Stay here, no matter what," Lisa gasped for breaths. "No matter what you do, do NOT come out until the police get here, no matter what happens."

"Lisa, what about-" Tanya began tearfully.

Lisa quickly hugged her cousin, knowing it may very well be her last chance. "I'll be fine," she lied.

Lisa slammed the closet door shut and ran from the room into the connecting bathroom, desperately searching for anything that could be used as a weapon. As Christopher entered the doorway, Lisa found the first thing she could and sprayed it at him. He shrieked and rubbed his eyes as Lisa darted from the room. Clorox Bleach. Hm.

Lisa ran downstairs, still not seeing a sign of Jackson and ran to the kitchen, grabbing a kitchen knife from the counter. Christopher charged in, his eyes looking red and swollen. He aimed the gun and Lisa screamed as he staggered forward, revealing Jackson holding a broken plate. His leg was bloody from the gunshot wound. He stumbled over to Lisa.

"Come on, we need to get out of here!"

Lisa shook her head. "No! Tanya!"

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs!"

Jackson began running upstairs as Christopher stood, rubbing his head. Shit. He wasn't supposed to wake up from that one. He growled and stepped forward, also grabbing a knife from the countertop. Lisa began to run as he darted forward, knife poised to stab. Lisa held out her knife also but he knocked it away, pinning her against the wall, knife blade at her throat. She screamed and struggled but found her attempts to be futile.

"You know what, Lisa?" he sneered. "Killing you will be fun, after all the trouble you've caused for me and my company. Not to mention taking our best employee."

"He's your son," Lisa groaned.

"I don't care," Christopher spat. "He's always been a nuisance to me, an embarrassment to my name."

"At least he's got a soul," Lisa said angrily, looking slightly taken aback by her own words. Wait...what had she just said?

"This is something Jack should've done a long time ago," Christopher growled, raising the gun. Lisa closed her eyes.

"Hey, Dad?"

Christopher turned and Lisa's eyes flew open as Jackson drove a knife into his gut. Christopher gasped once and fell to the floor.

"Don't call me Jack."

Lisa stared in horror at the body but didn't waste a minute before grabbing his gun. She pointed it at Jackson as Tanya shrieked from the doorway.

"Put down the knife," Lisa was shaking. "Now."

"Lisa, don't-"

"NOW!"

Jackson dropped the knife and it clattered to the floor.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Lisa, shoot him."

"Tanya, shut up."

Lisa began to tremble as she cocked the gun. Sirens began wailing.

"Lisa, all he's done, he's ruined your life, he'll kill you just as soon-"

Jackson turned, slightly amused, to Tanya. "You're a nasty bitch, aren't you?"

"Shut up," Lisa yelled.

There was silence and tension for a moment until Lisa finally realized something, and dropped the gun to the floor.

"Go."

Jackson stared at her in disbelief. "What?"

"What?" Tanya repeated incredulously.

Lisa's eyes locked with Jackson's. "You save my life, I save yours."

Jackson nodded. He didn't need to be told twice. He ran from the room as Tanya strode over to Lisa.

"Lisa, why'd you do that?"

Lisa sank to the floor, shaking her head.

"It must be...my female driven, emotion-based logic, I guess."

TWO WEEKS LATER

Lisa Reisert stepped out of her car, chatting animatedly to Cynthia. The sun was high and she was of good spirits. She reached the door, still talking, and froze as she saw a note taped to it. The cell phone, forgetten, fell to the floor as her eyes scanned the words.

Thanks. -J

Lisa smiled and shook her head. "You're welcome."


End file.
